Wall-mounted hand dryers typically comprise a single air output that is actuated by a button, sensor, or the like. Actuation typically causes heated air to be forced from the air output for a short duration. However, the drying efficacy of such hand dryers decreases if the user's hands are not in close proximity to the air output. Moreover, such hand dryers are often mounted at a vertical distance from the ground suitable only for adults of average height. As a result, wall-mounted hand dryers are less effective for certain individuals, such as children or wheelchair users, and for non-conventional uses, such as drying objects other than a user's hands.